Before the Organization
by XxMrs-Kimmi-ToddxX
Summary: Amaya a maid at Ansem's catsle has fallen in love with her bosses son, Ienzo, but Xehanort is against the whole thing. Will he stop them, or will they stay together? Disclaimer: I only own Amaya
1. Chapter 1

The fact that I've had this idea for the longest time and always said I was going to post it both contribute to the beginning of this. If it gets a lot of reviews I might post another chapter. The only character I really own is Amaya. The rest belong to whoever the hell created them.

I

She didn't know who this strange boy who suddenly appeared in the doorway of the castle in Hollow Baston was, but Amaya did know one thing, that she had to get him to talk to her. He was so short for sixteen, at least that's how old Ansem said he was, but he was also surprisingly quite.

"Xehenort?" She ask the apprentice of the great Ansem the Wise.

"Yes, dear?" He asked her.

She considered him her father ever since she ran away from the orphanage where she lived from birth to thirteen.

"Who is that boy who's with Master Ansem?"

"That's Ienzo. He was recently adopted by Ansem and he will be helping with all the experiments with the heartless."

Amaya looked a bit concerned. Even though she was only a maid in the castle, she knew very well the dangers of the heartless research. The thought of a boy that looked as fragile as Ienzo going through them was preposterous.

"Are you sure he'll be safe sir?" She asked him.

"I don't want you to get too attached Amaya. We don't know what will become of the boy nor will it be good in this research." He said in a stern voice.

Amaya nodded and went back to cleaning the hall not taking her mind off the blue-silver haired, gray eyed boy.

"_I sure hope he'll be alright..." _She thought as she started to stand back up from scrubbing the floor.

As she did she felt her his something and liquid spilled all over her. It burned her skin.

"Hang on!" A deep voice said as she felt herself being dragged into the bathroom and thrown into the shower fully dressed.

She stood there her skin burning and her eyes watering. The feeling stayed for almost a half hour, but then stopped. She looked at the face of the person who saved her. It was Ienzo.

"Are you alright?" He asked shyly.

She stood in awe. He was speaking. And it was to her.

"It was just some Hydrochloric Acid, but it was still important to get it off your skin, but your clothes will be stained for ever so you might want to throw those out."

Amaya nodded at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ienzo asked her.

"Yes. I'm fine" She replied.

Ienzo walked her to her room and apologized several times for spilling it on her. Saying it was his fault for running with it and not watching were he was going in the first place.

"For the hundredth time, it's alright. Accidents happen, right?" She said smiling as they came to her bedroom door..

"Right." He replied smiling back at her.

"Thank you for everything Ienzo." She said opening her door.

"No problem at all." He said blushing.

She shut the door and laid on her bed, knowing that it was impossible for her to obey Xehenort's wishes. Not only because what he'd done for her, but for the fact that her heart was beat ridiculously fast.


	2. Chapter 2

II

She dreamt of him later on that night. She couldn't describe how much she wanted to hold him, to see him smile, to see him in general! Amaya was doing exactly what Xehenort had told her not to do, getting involved with the boy.

"Amaya! Amaya!"

She jolted awake as she was shaken by two strong hands. It was Xehenort.

"What time is it?" She asked confused and dazzled because of the silver haired boy in her dream.

"Don't play dumb girl. What where you doing with Ienzo?" He asked her menacingly.

"It was nothing." She replied yawning.

"Dilan said that he saw you running into the bathroom with him. YOU CAME OUT SOAKED!" He yelled.

"He accidently spilled some hydrochloric acid on me and he took the proper safety precautions. That's all." She snapped back.

"Remember Amaya. Stay away from that boy. Who knows what will happen over the next few months. Don't get too close to anyone. I mean it." He said firmly as he slammed the door behind him.

Amaya smiled to herself. She knew that he couldn't stop her from talking to Ienzo and he couldn't control her and keep them away from each other at all times. She smiled to herself and fell back asleep.

The next day Amaya was cleaning the kitchen when Ienzo walked in.

"Hey. I wanted to thank you again for what you did yesterday." Amaya told him with a smile on her face.

Ienzo walked right past her and opened the refrigerator door. She waited for something, anything, just to hear him speak to her, but there was nothing as he turned around with a can of Pepsi and closed the fridge. She watched him as he left the room not even acknowledging that she was there.

Why would he do that? What had gotten into the sweet boy who was so kind to her? She sat down in a chair and let out a sigh. Then, she got it.

"Xehenort!" She yelled rushing down the hallway and searching for him.

She found him just outside of the lab getting ready to go down, but stopped when he saw her.

"What can I do for you my dear?" He asked her.

"What did you say to him?"

"To who?"

"You know damn well to who!"

"Oh, the boy. I said that he had no use speaking to you."

"So you basically threatened him."

"Think of it as a fatherly advice and looking out for you" Xehenort said with a smile as he walked down to the lab.

Amaya stared angrily at the door, hoping that he'd feel it, but she sighed and turned down the hall and walked away.


End file.
